


Covert Operation

by atomicmayo



Series: Dewmie Fictober 2019 Fills [18]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Drabble, Gen, Lighthouses, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/pseuds/atomicmayo
Summary: From the Fictober 2019 Prompt: "Secrets? I love secrets!" Ronaldo can't go to the lighthouse and there MUST be a reason why.





	Covert Operation

“Come on, you haven’t let me up to the lighthouse in over a MONTH. You have an entire alien colony thing just outside of town - let me back in! What exactly are you hiding up there, anyway? Huh?” Ronaldo leaned forward and arched an eyebrow accusingly.

“It’s a secret,” Garnet replied with each phoneme dripping patience, arms folded. Steven nodded emphatically next to her.

“Secrets? I LOVE secrets,” Ronaldo practically spat, “what kind of secret is it?”

“The kind of secret you aren’t meant to know, Ronaldo,” Steven tried.

“Then what’s the point of telling me you _have_ a secret if-” Ronaldo paused as he spotted someone in the distance heading up the hill, “Good evening, Mr. Dewey,” he said in a tone he last used with his principal just before graduating high school.

“Evening, Young Fryman,” Bill replied distractedly and walked up the hill at a clip, like he had an appointment.

“Wait, why is Mr. Dewey going up there? It can’t be some sort of covert government operation - he’s not even the mayor anymore,” he mused as he watched Bill go, eyes narrowing as the gears in his head worked.

“I threw out my Donut Industrial Complex theory AGES ago - could I have been mistaken?”

“You never know,” Jamie replied cheerfully from behind him, making Ronaldo jump. 

"Good evening, everybody!" He waved as he kept walking, passing by in the same direction Bill did. 

Steven replied with a 'hi, Jamie!' and Garnet gave a little smile. Ronaldo didn't bother greeting Jamie, but stared with his jaw hanging open slightly as Jamie walked away.

"The mailman and the donut man, meeting at night in or near the lighthouse," Ronaldo murmured, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples to desperately visualize his conspiracy theory cork board - in the _lighthouse_ \- and nothing stuck. He had nothing connecting any of his theories to the postal service. He barely knew Jamie, but Ronaldo was aware he wasn't even in a supervisory role. What on Earth could be happening? What could those two want to do with each other? Ronaldo fought to keep his head from spinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comic I started a million years ago where Dewey and Jamie were having some sort of secret canoodling spot at the lighthouse and it led to conspiracy theory shenanigans for Ronaldo. Still might draw it someday!
> 
> (I essentially *AM* some sort of hideous fusion of Peridot and Ronaldo, by the way.)


End file.
